Thirty
by edwardrocksmysocks
Summary: Bella Swan is turning the big 30. Life isn't what she thought it would be but she's not the only one that feels that way. Enter Edward, the friend she's always loved but pushed away years ago. Will love bloom or will Bella let her demons push him away again? Rated M for slight language and innuendo!


**First things first…..**

**I don't own any part of Twilight. Drat!**

**So, tomorrow is my 30th birthday. I was sitting around thinking about turning thirty and this little idea popped into my head and wouldn't go away. I'm glad it didn't. I enjoyed writing this one shot. A big shoutout to Shannon for giving this a read through and helping me make it a better story. You're the best girl! I'd like to dedicate this to both Shannon (CullenSweetheart) and Ally (AlbertaGirl78). They've had a rough weekend/week. Love you girls bunches! If you haven't read any of their stories then you are missing out! Go check them out and leave them lots of lovely reviews!**

**Now….on to the story! Enjoy!**

**READ ON!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Thirty. It's a nice, round number. It's a number you don't give a lot of thought to until it's slapping you in the face and pushing twenty-nine off a cliff. I sighed as I clutched the covers tightly to me, burrowing into the softness of my bed. Today is my thirtieth birthday. The number doesn't really bother me to be honest. I've never been one of those that thinks my life is over just because I turned a year older. What does bother me is how my life has turned out. When I was younger I had dreams and aspirations. I had this idea in my head of how my life would be by the time I reached this milestone. I thought I would be more successful. I thought I would be happily married and maybe have children with my handsome husband. I thought I'd be…..happy. I'm not miserable but I am definitely not happy. I want more out of my life. I want to wake up with a smile on my face instead of groaning at the idea of facing another day unfulfilled and alone. Things had gone horribly wrong after high school. It started out well enough I suppose. I opted to go to a local community college because it was cheaper. I had just completed my first year when I got the call that my mother, Renee, had been diagnosed with breast cancer. I was terrified. My mother and I were not terribly close. We didn't see each other much after she left when I was ten but I still loved her. She and her husband Phil were living in Florida so I decided to forgo my next year of school and went to live with them. It was a long process but I wouldn't have traded my time with her for anything. We bonded in a way we never have and I finally had the relationship with her that I should have always had. We were so relieved when she went into remission. She tried to get me to go back to school but I had already been off a year, a tough year, so I decided to not go back just yet. I ended up staying in Florida with Mom and Phil as I worked at a local coffee shop. I felt content, not happy, but content. Then the other shoe dropped. I came home from work one day and Renee was distraught. My Dad, Charlie, had been in an accident. He was on patrol when a drunk driver hit him head on. He had been airlifted to Seattle and things didn't look good. So Phil took Renee and me to the airport, bought our tickets and sent us on our way. I was numb all the way there. I didn't even remember landing or the ride to the hospital. Charlie had coded twice already and the doctors said it was touch and go. We sat there for days and days crying and worrying. Even though my parents were no longer married, they both still cared for one another. Renee was heartbroken to see Charlie like this but she was my rock. She held me together when all I wanted to do was crumble. I couldn't lose him. Days turned into weeks but as time passed Charlie's condition improved. A month later he finally woke up and I cried big fat tears of joy.

_Flashback_

"_Bella," he rasped._

"_Shh, Dad. Don't try to talk. Let me go get a nurse."_

_I ran down the hallway to the nurse's station joyfully sobbing so much they nearly didn't understand what I wanted._

_End Flashback_

From then on it was still a long road for his recovery. He wouldn't be able to go back to work immediately which just about killed him but he made the best of it. There was lots of physical therapy and lots of long days and nights. Eventually Charlie was back to himself but I stuck around for a while. I had almost lost him and I wanted to be close to him. Then Sue came into the picture. She had been the wife of his best friend, Harry Clearwater who had passed away five years ago. He and Sue had always been great friends but she started spending more time around our house after his accident helping me and him. Soon things changed. Their friendship blossomed into much more. They were so happy and one of the sweetest couples I had ever known. Things seemed to have settled down eventually and I felt optimistic about life but this is me. Things never work out. I found myself in a relationship that I would much rather forget. I stayed in it too long and it nearly sucked the life out of me. So many years were lost, stolen from me. It nearly did me in. I wasted so much time. I should have been stronger. I should have walked away but I wallowed in my misery thinking I deserved it. Afterwards, I fell into a dark despair that I thought I would never pull out of but my father was having none of it. He called Renee who flew up from Florida and they both pushed me out the door and took me off to Seattle. So, here I am, two years into living here. I was near my friends again and back in school. My life finally seemed to be coming together but I just couldn't seem to be truly happy. Something was missing.

"Bellaaaaaaa!" The loud yell is accompanied by a thunderous knock.

"How can such a tiny person make so much noise?" I mutter as I pulled myself out of bed.

I made my way to my apartment door and just as I unlocked it Alice flung it wide open and busted her way into my apartment.

"Happy Birthday Bella!"

"Alice," I hissed, "I have neighbors. Calm the hell down!"

"Whatever, it's your birthday! I have a right to be excited."

"Why? It's not _your_ birthday!"

"It doesn't matter! You're my bestest friend and you are going to have a wonderful day, damn it!"

I just sighed and plopped down on the sofa. There was no use in arguing with Alice. She always got her way.

"So what big plans do you have for me today?"

"Well, you'll be happy to know that I am taking it easy on you this year."

"Seriously?" I asked not believing her for a second.

"I'm serious you bitch!" She said making us both laugh.

"I thought us girls would go out for dinner and maybe some drinks afterwards. Rosalie and Angela are all set to come along."

"Great! I haven't seen them in so long. It won't be anybody else though will it? I don't need to deal with Maggie on my birthday."

Alice laughed knowing how Maggie and I didn't get along. She was constantly bragging about her super rich, super successful lawyer husband and her two point five kids. All of that wouldn't really be so bad but she always shot those looks at me and then started telling me how I needed to find a man and pop out some babies before my ovaries shriveled up like prunes.

_Bitch._

"No Maggie! I promise!"

"Thanks Alice, I'm lucky to have a friend like you."

"And don't you forget it!" She said hugging me so tight I thought my eyes would pop out.

"Now, the only other thing I have planned for today is a spa day. No shopping or anything like that. Just a spa day."

I smiled at my dear friend. She was giving up her favorite extracurricular activity for me because she knew how much I hated shopping.

"That sounds wonderful Alice. Let me go get ready."

"Okay, and then we can stop by that awesome little coffee shop we both love so much for a little breakfast."

"Sounds good!" I replied running off to the bathroom to shower.

I got ready quickly and soon we were on our way. Breakfast was an on the go affair since Alice wanted to get to the spa immediately. We were ushered in like royalty and it didn't take long until I was totally relaxed.

As we sat there having the best pedicure ever, lounging around in soft white robes, Alice giggled.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about something. Nevermind."

"Aliiiice," I groaned. "You can't do that! You have to tell me."

"Okay, so I was just remembering something from when we were teenagers."

"Ooookay?"

"Do you remember Edward Cullen?"

My heart suddenly hammered in my chest. I remembered him alright. The lanky, geeky, but handsome boy who I had adored. I had harbored a great love for him but I never told him. We were the best of friends all through high school but when he left for college we quickly lost touch. Or rather I had let him slip away. I knew I was going to be stuck in a rut while he went off and made something of his life. He didn't need me to drag him down.

"Umm, yeah, why?"

"Do you remember that pact the two of you made senior year?"

"What?"

"You know!"

I knew exactly what pact she was talking about but I decided to play dumb. I didn't want to remember. It hurt to remember.

"What are you talking about Alice?"

"Okay, since you are obviously having a senile moment, I will enlighten you. The week before we graduated we all got together for one last celebration. You and Edward were in your little bubble that the two of you were always in."

"Bubble?" I questioned laughing. "We were not always in a bubble."

"You so were and you know it! Now hush and let me finish!"

"Aye, aye cap'n," I said saluting her which she responded to by flipping me off.

"Anyway, Edward said that if you were both still single when you turned thirty that you two would get married and have lots of babies."

"Oh my God Alice! He was kidding!"

"I knew you remembered!" She accused.

"Now I do. Seriously though, that's crazy. Last I heard he _did_ get married."

"Oh, yeah, but he also got divorced."

"What?"

"Yep, last year."

"How do you know?"

"Facebook," she said with that 'duh' look on her face and she shrugged.

"Seriously Bell, you are the only person _not_ on Facebook!"

"Good grief, Alice! My not being on Facebook is so not the end of the world. I hate all that social network crap. Between Twitter, Facebook, and text messaging the written word has been massacred! People don't talk to each other anymore! Hashtags, acronyms, poking, I mean whatever happened to writing a letter or going out to lunch to talk for heaven's sakes?!" I said with my proverbial feet planted on my soapbox.

"Bet you wouldn't mind it if it was Edward Cullen poking you!" Alice said laughing loudly.

"Oh my God Alice! What is wrong with you?!" I shrieked as our pedicurists laughed along with her.

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't help it," she said with tears of laughter rolling down her face.

"Yeah, you look _real_ sorry right now," I grumbled crossing my arms.

"Come on Bella. That was funny!"

"If you say so," I mumbled.

Alice sighed, her laughter suddenly gone as my melancholy mood infected her.

"He asked about you, you know?"

"What?"

"Edward, he asked me about you a few weeks back."

My heart leapt in happiness but I didn't let it show, opting to roll my eyes at her instead.

"Sure Alice. Like he cares about what's going on in my life."

"Seriously Bella? You know I wouldn't lie to you about this or anything else," she said scowling.

_Shit, I've hurt her feelings._

"I know Al," I said with a sigh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. Let's just drop it okay? That was all a long time ago. We were kids just having fun for the last time all together. He didn't mean it."

"Okay Bella," she replied quietly. I knew she didn't believe a word I had said but she wasn't going to push it.

"So, what time are we meeting Rose and Angela?" I asked hoping to steer the conversation in a new direction. My heart couldn't take my brain thinking about Edward Cullen again. I didn't need those images or thoughts again. He was never mine and he would never ever be mine.

* * *

**EPOV**

It's funny how life turns out. You always have this idea in your head of just how things should turn out but it never seems to happen that way. That's definitely how it was with me. I had a great career doing something I loved. I had a great family and friends. I was very comfortable financially, had a very successful business and drove my dream car. None of that meant much at all though when you were lonely. Things can't replace love. So I stayed married to my work even more so after my divorce. It's not that I was totally devastated or anything really, which probably sounds terrible. Charlotte and I met in college during our senior year. Before her I didn't really date. I just couldn't find anyone to compare to her, to Bella Swan. Then I went to a party; more like Liam, my roommate, dragged me to a party and there was Charlotte. Honestly, she reminded me a lot of Bella but she was still very different. She was more outgoing and more confident but she didn't have the humble charm that Bella had. I tried to avoid Charlotte for a long time but she was persistent. She wanted me and she made it no secret. After a couple of months of her chasing me, I finally gave in. Our first date was so awkward and I was so sure that would be the end of it. How wrong I was. Charlotte had surprised me with a kiss at the end of that awkward date. A kiss that knocked the wind out of my sails. Many dates followed that first one and soon I found myself proposing. I still thought about Bella now and then but I knew it was a lost cause. Back in high school I was crazy about her. I was always finding ways to be near her but she never seemed interested. During our last high school party I had made this pact with her that if we were both single when we were thirty that we would get married and have lots of babies. She had laughed and said "Sure Edward." She didn't believe me. I had been serious. It was my way of putting feelers out there to see if she had any inkling of romantic feelings for me. Obviously not. So, I put my high school crush aside and made a go of it with Charlotte. We got married three years after our senior year because I decided to get my Masters in Architecture. She was so supportive and loving through it all. When we finally did get married things were great for a while and then it all went to hell. We never really loved each other. We both can see that now. We were both placeholders for someone the other couldn't have and that was a recipe for disaster. We fought all the time. We took out our unhappiness on each other and we were both miserable. Soon though, I began to notice that Charlotte would smile for no reason and she was humming to herself. She was happy again and I knew it wasn't because of me. It didn't take long to find out the reason. Charlotte had reconnected with her first love, Peter. I came home one day to find them on my couch fucking like bunnies. Even though I didn't love her and was miserable, I was livid that she would do this to me. There was lots of yelling and hateful words flying around until she finally told me she wanted a divorce. And that's just what she got. I couldn't stay mad at her. Maybe I'm too nice but I couldn't begrudge her happiness. She had found what she was looking for and she grabbed it with both hands and held on tight. She was happy now, married to Peter and already expecting their first child. We spoke now and then but we were both moving on from that part of our lives. I just wish I could find the same kind of happiness she had found. I knew where that happiness was. Bella was that happiness but would she ever want to be mine? I found myself asking about her one day after Alice Whitlock nee Brandon had friended me on Facebook. Besides telling me that Bella had recently moved to Seattle from our hometown of Forks, she said Bella was Bella. Whatever that means. I wasn't sure if she meant she was doing well or not. I mean, Bella was always a quiet, sweet person. We had been the best of friends but she never really opened herself up to me. I always felt like there was a wall there. That wall was built even higher and thicker after I went away to college. It was like she decided to pretend I never existed and that hurt so much. I had loved her more than I ever loved anyone. I still do even though all these years have passed. Now I wish I had tried harder to stay in touch with her.

"Yo! Ed!" Emmett bellowed in his thunderous voice as he hovered in my office doorway.

"Hey Em. What's up?"

"Why so glum chum?"

"Really Emmett? How old are you?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him. I couldn't help but smile at my goofy friend.

He just grinned at me and plopped down on the corner of my desk.

"Made you smile didn't it?"

"Yeah," I said with a laugh, "it did."

"So Rosie is out tonight with the girls so I thought we could hang out at your place."

"How about your place? Mine is still a mess with boxes all over the place. I'd like to escape it for a while."

"Are you sure man? I could help you unpack," he said with a shrug.

"You _must_ be desperate for a night out if you're offering to help me unpack," I said with a laugh.

After my divorce I tried to stay in New York. I just couldn't do it. The place felt tainted and I felt completely alone so far away from those that I loved. So the decision to pack up my business and my life to move closer to home was a very easy one. I wanted to be closer to my family and friends. I needed their support as I tried to repair my life. Moving my business hadn't been as bad as I thought it would be. I already had many business contacts in Seattle so getting things settled went pretty smoothly, thank God. I was so worried that my business would suffer but all was well. Sure I had to prove myself to a new clientele but it had been worth it to be back.

"Nah, just wanting to help my friend," he said sincerely.

"Thanks Em, I appreciate it but seriously let's hang out at your place. If that's okay with you."

"Absolutely! My offer still stands though."

"Good to know! Let's get out of here. I need to relax."

We headed out to grab some Chinese food before heading back to Emmett and Rosalie's place.

"So where is Rose tonight?" I asked as we settled in with our dinner and beer.

"Ah, Alice, Rosie and Angela all took Bella out for her birthday."

"Bella? Bella Swan?" I said practically choking on the sip of beer I'd just taken.

"Yep. Rosie said they were just going out to dinner. Bella isn't wild about celebrating her birthday. I think they're trying to get the girl a little more excited about life. She hasn't had it easy."

"What do you mean?"

"Huh?" He asked stuffing his mouth full of an eggroll.

"Ugh, don't talk with your mouth full. You said Bella hasn't had it easy. What happened?"

"Man," he said after finally gulping down his food, "I don't feel right telling you her story. Hell, I don't even know all of it. Rosie wouldn't tell me and I don't see Bella a lot. All I know is that she went through some rough times with her Mom and Dad even though they are both fine and healthy now. She put her life on hold for them even though they begged her not to."

I couldn't help but smile at that. Sweet Bella always selfless and self sacrificing.

"That sounds like Bella. Putting other's ahead of herself."

"Yeah, then there was that prick she was involved with. I swear if Rosie ever sees that guy she's going to cut his balls off."

"What happened?"

Emmett shrugged, swallowing his beer.

"Don't know really. All we really know is that he was a real loser and he basically alienated Bella from everybody. Treated her like dirt. She eventually wised up and got away from him. She fell into a real slump though. The girls were really worried. Her parents finally stepped in. They pushed her into doing something for herself. They helped her get set up in an apartment and she's been taking classes to finish up her degree at UDub."

"Finish up?"

"Yeah, she was able to get a lot of her classes done from what I understand but with all that was going on she just couldn't get it finished. I think she'll graduate next year sometime."

"Damn, poor Bella."

"She's a trooper though. She keeps going but we all know she's not really happy. She puts on a brave face but we all know it's an act. She doesn't want anybody to worry."

"I can't believe all of you stayed in touch. She wouldn't return any of my e-mails. I even tried to write to her and my letters were all sent back. I don't understand."

"Don't ask me man," Emmett said as he shrugged and slapped me on the shoulder. "I don't understand women, not even my own woman makes sense to me all the time," he said with a laugh.

Soon the subject changed to other things and I found myself genuinely happy here in the company of my friend. I hadn't realized how much I missed all of them until this moment. I wondered how my life would have been if I had stuck around here instead of going far away to college and settling there but I couldn't let myself dwell on the 'what ifs'. I was here now. Life could be revitalized. We had been sitting around reminiscing and chatting for nearly three hours when the door opening and loud, feminine laughter interrupted our visit.

"Oh my gosh! That was so fun! Come on girls! Let's have a drink!"

"I don't know girls. I'm sure all of you have better things to do…."

"Shut up!" Rose yelled!

"Bella, please stop," Rose said in a gentle tone. "We _want_ to celebrate with you. We love you!" I couldn't believe my luck. Bella was here, in the same house as me. I was finally going to see this beautiful girl again after all of these years.

The girls continued to chatter as they finally made their way into the living room.

"Rosie! You look fuckin' hot!" Emmett bellowed making Rose laugh.

"Why thank you hubby, you're looking mighty hot yourself."

"Why don't you come over here and see how hot I am?" Emmett asked waggling his eyebrows.

"Ewwwwwwww, shut up!" Alice squealed and then she saw me.

"Edward! I didn't know you would be here," Alice said with a great big smile.

"Yeah, Emmett and I decided to have a guys night." I said as my eyes shifted to look to Bella who looked shell shocked as she looked at me. Her face had gone stark white and I thought she might pass out.

"Angela, how's Ben?"

"He's great! He would love to see you soon!"

"I'll give him a call," I said with a smile. I had not had a chance to see Angela and Ben since I moved back a few months ago. I had not been able to really spend time with anyone but I hoped tonight would be the start of changing that. I turned back to Bella then her face still looking apprehensive.

"Bella," I said tilting my head in greeting. "It's good to see you."

She continued to stare at me, speechless and still.

"Bella," Alice hissed lowly.

"Oh, um, h..hi, Edward. It's um, it's good to see you too."

"It's been too long Bells," I said using the nickname I had used all those years ago.

She didn't react at all how I thought she would. She suddenly burst into tears and ran towards the back of the house. We heard a door slam and knew she had gone out to the back patio.

"Bella!" Alice yelled and started to take off after her until I jumped up and stopped her.

"Alice," I said grasping her arm gently as I finally reached her, "please, let me. I need to talk to her."

Alice smiled gently and reached over to pat my arm.

"Okay. She needs you Edward. She's so lonely, so sad. She's always loved you so much."

Her confession startled me and my shock must have showed on my face.

"Don't look so shocked. It was obvious you two had it bad for each other to everybody but you and Bella."

"We've both been blind."

"Now's the time to change that," she said softly.

"Go to her," Rose said as she walked up behind me.

I walked quickly toward the back patio. My heart was hammering in my chest. I was afraid. So afraid of how she would react to me coming to her. So afraid she would reject me. So afraid she wouldn't want me. I reached the door and I saw Bella huddled up on a lounge chair, with her arms wrapped tightly around herself. As soon as I opened the door my heart broke as I heard her sobs.

"Bella," I called out softly.

"No, go away!" She choked out.

"Bella," I said again as I drew closer.

"Please Edward, go."

"No," I said as I finally reached her. I grabbed her up pulling her to me. She pushed against me but I tightened my arms.

"No Bella, never again. Don't tell me to go, please," I pleaded.

"Why?" She whispered.

"You beautiful, blind girl," I said reaching my hand out to caress her face and turn it to me. Her eyes were still as beautiful as they had been all those years ago even though they were watery and red from her tears. Nothing could make this woman not look beautiful. Absolutely nothing.

"Remember that pact we made back in high school?" I asked as I stared into her eyes.

She nodded and looked away.

"Why? It doesn't matter!" She said pulling away from me and facing the dark backyard.

"It doesn't matter? Why would you say that?"

"It was a joke Edward! God, what is with everybody? First Alice and now you? Just drop it."

"Alice?" I asked confused.

"Alice brought up the pact earlier," she said with her back still facing me.

"I see and this bothers you?"

I watched as her shoulders dropped and she shook her head.

"Please Edward," she said softly, "please, just leave it be."

"No," I said marching over to her and turning her back towards me. She pushed weakly at me, tears streaming down her face. She wanted to try to fight me, to push me away but her heart wasn't in it.

"No, I won't drop it or leave it be. Please Bella. Talk to me!"

"Let me go!" She said pushing again, her head down and her hair shielding her face from me.

"No! Never again! I made a mistake all those years ago by not telling you how I felt. I won't do that again."

"How you felt?" She asked, slowly looking up at me her eyes wide with curiosity. Those eyes, God, how had I lived all these years without seeing those eyes every damn day.

"How I feel," I said.

"I don't understand," she said looking at me with what looked like so much hope in her eyes.

"I love you Bella. Call me crazy if you want, but I do. I loved you all those years ago and it never went away. I was heartbroken when you cut me out of your life. I was devastated. I was convinced that you didn't feel the same way I did. I convinced myself that I would be happy to just have your friendship but you took that away from me too. I wanted you in my life but you just faded away. You just disappeared. It was almost like you had never existed but you did, you do. You've always been in my heart. Every day I thought of you. Why did you cut me out?"

"I had to, Edward. I couldn't drag you down. I wasn't worth it. I'm not worth it."

I grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her fiercely.

"Don't you ever say anything like that again. You are worth everything. My life has been so empty. Even when I was married I never felt complete. I always felt like part of me was missing. That part was you Bella. Please don't push me away. I'm begging you. I can't be this close to you and not have a chance to be with you. I want to be what you need. I want to be here for you, to love and cherish you, to build a life with you. Will you give me that chance?"

My heart was beating triple time as I waited for her answer. I could see the war in her eyes. She wanted to keep that wall between us because she thought she was protecting me but I wasn't going to let that happen. I wanted her in my life as my companion and hopefully as my wife someday.

"Please," I whispered, "please."

She sobbed loudly again as she threw her arms around my neck and clung close to me.

"Okay," she whispered making my heart leap with joy.

I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arms so tightly around her. I spun us both around in a circle and felt joy swell up inside of me as Bella began to laugh. Nothing had ever sounded sweeter. I placed her feet back on the ground and pulled her back just a bit to be able to look at her angelic face.

"Bella," I sighed as I caressed her cheek with my fingertips, "may I kiss you?"

My only answer was a gasp and a nod. That was enough for me. I leaned in smiling as she closed her eyes. The feelings I had as my lips finally touched hers' for the first time were unexplainable. Our lips caressed each others' softly at first but soon our passion erupted and the kiss deepened. Bella lifted her arms to wrap around my neck and run her fingers through the hair at the nape of my neck driving me crazy. I crushed her body to mine tightly making her whimper and grasp my hair tightly in her hands. She was going to be the death of me. Much too soon we had to pull away to breathe and both of us smiled happily.

"Well," she said, "that was some long wait for a first kiss."

I laughed leaning over to place a quick kiss on her smiling lips.

"But so worth it," I whispered against her lips.

"Definitely worth it," she agreed as we kissed again.

Finally! Finally, Bella was mine and I was hers. It had taken us too long to get here but it was worth the wait. I would have waited forever for her but thankfully I didn't have to. She was here now. No more wondering what might have been because now I was going to find out what _was_ going to be.

* * *

_Two years later_

**BPOV**

If you had told me I would find myself here in this life two years ago I would have probably punched you for being so cruel. I never thought I would have such happiness. Two years ago Edward, the one I had loved since I was a teenager, had come back into my life. I never would have believed that he had loved me like I loved him but it was true. That love had grown tenfold. Within three months of his reappearance in my life we were engaged. We didn't want to waste anymore time so we, with the help of Alice of course, planned a quick wedding. We had contemplated a trip to Vegas for our nuptials but we feared our friends and family would have our heads. Seeing Edward at the end of that aisle as my father led me to him was the best moment of my life until about three months ago. That's when our precious son Anthony Charles was born. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever beheld and I thought I would explode from my happiness. Edward had given me more than I ever thought I would have. He gave me his love and gave me a life filled with happiness. I was no longer lonely. He was mine and I was his and this was our time. I finally had what I had hoped to have for so long. I had finished school and had a great career as a teacher, I had a closer bond with my friends, I had the love of my life….both of them. I had never been so happy here with my sweet, sweet baby boy and the most amazing husband anyone could ever ask for.

"I love you so much Bells. _So _much. You and my son are my life."

"And I love you Edward. More than you'll ever know."

"I think I have an idea," he said with a sweet smile.

We were whole, we were complete, we were loved and I had never looked forward to the future more than I did at this moment.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I sincerely hope you enjoyed it! I'm currently getting ready to work on a collaboration with CullenSweetheart so keep an eye out for that one! It's going to be awesome! It's got a Britishward. Nuff said!**

**Thanks again! Until next time...**


End file.
